Eevee Girls
by DiamondAndPearlStories
Summary: This story consists of eight girls, owning one eeveelution each, although each of the girls has a secret (along with their eeveelutions) which stands in between their relationships with eachother and the trust between trainer and pokemon is the only thing that they need to protect the Almia region.
1. Chapter 1 - Start of the New Day

this story consists of eight girls, owning one eeveelution each, although each of the girls has a secret (along with their eeveelutions) which stands in between their relationships with eachother and the trust between trainer and pokemon is the only thing that they need to protect the Almia region.

The characters characteristic and personalities are for you to find out while reading the story!

The characters:

Jolteon (m) and Ellie (14) Yellow long hair, wearing white top, yellow pleated skirt, and has yellow boots with bits of white here and there on them

Vaporeon (m) and River (14) Dark blue short hair, wearing white top like Ellie, and a dark blue skirt to match hair, same as Ellie, also wearing blue trainers.

Flareon (m) and Flame (13) short red hair, wearing yellow top, and red shorts, matching hair, wearing red and yellow trainers.

Umbreon (m) and Moonlight (15) Black long hair, fringe, black top with yellow rings like Umbreon that glow in the dark, plain black shorts, wearing black boots.

Espeon (f) and Dawn (14) Same as Moonlight exept side fringe, and outfit is different colour, it is light purple, say lilac, and she is wearing plain clothes with no rings. Wearing pleated skirt.

Leafeon (f) and Autumn (13) cream coloured long hair, green top with green shorts instead of skirt.

Glaceon (f) and Glacia (15) Light blue long hair, dark blue fringe with sides like glaceon but not the same, wearing light blue top with diamonds on back and slightly darker blue skirt, also wearing dark blue trainers.

Eevee (f) and Selena (12) short brown hair with fringe, wearing clothes same colour as Eevee, top and pleated skirt with gradient of brown turning into cream colour.

It was a peaceful Monday morning until…

?: Ahhh! Jolteon! I thought I told you before not to wake me up like that!

Jolteon: Jolt…? JOLT!

Ellie: *mumbling to Jolteon with a sleepy voice* there are other ways to wake me up you know… but it's the same every morning… *talking in normal voice now* well, good morning Jolteon!

?: Hey! Did Jolteon…?

Ellie: Yep… hey River, where's Vaporeon? I thought he'd be the first here after the noise…

River: He's already waking up everyone else… with a friendly watergun…

Ellie: Watergun?! I don't things Flame's Flareon will enjoy that much…

As if Ellie's statement was a cue for something to happen, we see Vaporeon running past, being chased by an angry soaked Flareon.

Flame: *runs after them and stops in the doorway* River, this is going too far, Flareon will one day catch Vaporeon and kill him!

Ellie: *sigh* hey Jolteon, go after them and stop the fighting before something happens…

Next thing we see if Jolteon leaving the room after the squabbling pokemon and we see Autumn enter.

Autumn: Don't tell me… *yawn*

River: Might as well forget it since it's the same every day…

Flame: well on the other hand, it's our wakeup call!

Ellie: You're always so positive despite your random tempers at times!

Flame: What do you expect being born around fire types-

River: Hey, what IS your story behind that anyway?

Flame: Err well… hey I think I hear Flareon! Got to go bye!

Ellie: Wait! Why did you- too late…

Autumn: it's probably something she doesn't want to talk about… hey Leafeon, come here! *Leafeon comes to Autumn to be petted and greeted good morning by Autumn*

River: Well at least we have at least on pokemon that doesn't cause much trouble!

All four girls make their way to the kitchen where Flame is making breakfast for everyone, with Flareon all dried up and helping.

Glacia: Well looks like things have calmed down more now… you lot frightened Glaceon!

River: Sorry, I guess the only solution is to stop Vaporeon going into everyone's rooms and spraying everyone…

Ellie: but then how would we wake up?!

Flame: simple… we wouldn't...

Autumn: It's hard to wake up without someone like Vaporeon wetting me since I have Leafeon using sleep powder on me every night…

Glaceon: Well then here is my solution: get an alarm clock all of you except for autumn who should continue to have Vaporeon waking her up!

Autumn: that's a good solution; I for one don't have a problem with it…

Flame: *nods with a smile on her face* and it's a huge relief for Flareon *turns to Flareon who is making funny faces at Vaporeon who is sitting on the opposite side of the room*

Glacia: Where are Dawn and Moonlight?

Autumn: I think they could be outside, I'll go look for them! *goes out*

Flame: Okay! Breakfast is ready!


	2. Chapter 2 - Breakfast Served! Short Chap

?: Espeon! Psybeam!  
?: dodge and use quick attack Umbreon! _*quick attack lands direct hit*  
_?: how could you have dodged it so quick Moonlight?!  
Moonlight: well Dawn, Espeon's Psybeam wasn't quick enough! Use Shadow Ball!  
Dawn: _*with a bit of a crack in her voice*_ dodge it Espeon! _*Espeon gets hit*_  
Espeon! _*runs over*_ are you okay?  
Moonlight: _*walks over to Espeon and Dawn* _looks like a fourth victory to Umbreon and me  
Dawn: _*hair covering her eyes* _it's not my fault Dark types have an advantage over Psychic… _*stands up to face Moonlight* _  
Moonlight: well I guess that's true, but if you were in a situation where you are at a type disadvantage, you wouldn't be able to do anything because you have no strategy against that kind of opponent such as Umbreon.  
Dawn: _*in a quiet voice* _Strategy… against the advantaged pokemon… I've got it… _talking with normal voice again* _ I'll try harder next time and I'll win!  
_*Moonlight nods as Autumn comes running over*  
_Autumn: I've been looking for you everywhere! Breakfast is ready, where's Selena and Eevee?  
Dawn: I'm coming; I've not seen Selena anywhere or Eevee…  
Moonlight:I'll be there in a bit, I'll go find those two.  
Autumn: Okay Moonlight! I'm hungry _*bends down to Espeon who looks at Autumn* _and I bet you are too!  
Espeon: espeee! _*with a great big smile on her face*  
_

**_Both girls go into the kitchen where Elli , River and Glacia are waiting around the oak wooden table. Flame is in the little kitchen area._**

Glacia: hey there you are! Where were you?  
Dawn: I've been battling Moonlight and Umbreon again…  
River: and by that tone of voice, you lost?  
Dawn: I'll beat those two next time!  
Autumn: Moonlight went to find Selena and Eevee _*sitting down now* _I'm so hungry, all the pokemon look hungry too…  
Flame: _*talking from behind the counter*_ well then I'm almost done with the pokemon food anyway-  
Autumn: I'll help you bring it over! _*runs over to Flame who has four bowls of pokemon food already in her hands and takes up the other four carefully*  
_Flame: thanks a lot Autumn!

**_All the pokemon food was set down as Moonlight and Selena, along with Umbreon and Eevee, enter the room._**

River: Just in time, where were you Selena?  
Selena: … playing with Eevee…  
Dawn: then I'm sure that's made you hungry! Come and eat you too!  
Flame: _*talking to Umbreon and Eevee* _eat up you two!  
**_  
_****__**


End file.
